Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons - Legend of the Guardians
by Lust and Vengence
Summary: "From the glaciers a man of ice shall be woken; A victor from the shadows shall spring; Renewed shall be that fate that was broken; The crownless again shall be Queen."
1. Prologue

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **__This is a story based from a fandom called: "Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons" composed of the characters from: Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled and How to Train Your Dragon, featuring the main characters: Jack Frost, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup._

_This fandom was created from I don't actually know where it originated from. But I believe it was made by brilliant minds that has crushed millions and millions of people's hearts. This fandom brought creativity from the minds of authors, photoshop people and painters._

_The antagonists are mainly Pitch Black from (ROTG) and Mother Gothel from Tangled._

**_Story was inspired from a video I made:_**

_** watch?v=ACbQeyqxjE4**_

_**Description of the Story:**_

"_Pitch Black has woken up from the bowels of darkness and seeks out to rule and destroy all the Guardians for humans to know who they shall fear and praise. North and the Guardians have sought counsel from Man in Moon and have found new Guardians that can help save the world. Jack Frost, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup. They must learn how to be Guardians with their mentors to guide them throughout. But a little problem is in their way, they don't get along with each other. Will they be able to save the world? Will friendships be forged? Will there be anyway to save Rapunzel's cooking? Tune in and read Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: Legend of the Guardians._

_I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, PIXAR, DREAMWORKS, TANGLED, HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON AND BRAVE. OH SO HELP ME LET THE LEPRECHAUN HIT ME WITH LIGHTNING AND NORTH NEVER GIVING ME CHRISTMAS PRESENTS._

* * *

**ooo**

**"_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,  
A light from the shadows shall spring;  
Renewed shall be blade that was broken,  
The crownless again shall be king."_**

**_- J.R.R. Tolkien (The Lord of the Rings)_**

**Prologue**

_The world is changing._

_I can sense it from the air._

_I can feel it in the waters._

_He woke up seeking._

_Everything in his hands._

From darkness it crept, over decades of waiting it finally came out. Hungry for power and lusts for vengeance it is. It slithered in the shadows making its way to warn the world that he has come back from the deepest bowels of the Earth to reclaim his right. You know of whom I speak. This force equivalent of the power of thousands of men with a swipe of his hands he can plunder the world into darkness as if the skies were covered with a blanket. I can feel he has been saving his strength, I can can tell that the Battle for the World is brewing in his poisonous mind. All hope will fade once he makes a move. I stand watch as I fear we all need help.

_Silent whispers in the shadows._

_Doom may come._

_Shout to the heavens a name._

_Born under the Moon's reign._

_The shooting star El has chosen._

_For a new guardian will rise._

**ooo**

_"From the glaciers a man of ice shall be woken;  
__A victor from the shadows shall spring;  
__Renewed shall be that fate that was broken;  
__The crownless again shall be Queen."_

* * *

**AUTHOR: So what do you guys think? Not bad for a prologue huh? I think XD WELP. To be continued~**


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR: **Everyone ENJOY! This is the first chapter /duh like they didn't know Captain Obvious/ so guys enjoy! :D It might be long but please bear with me So for better understanding of the story haha!

* * *

**ooo**

**Chapter 1 – Call for Action**

One Tuesday morning far, far away, at the tips of the earth - the North pole there lay upon the icy mountains, a huge building. To some people they believed that in the North Pole there Santa Clause's house would be located. True enough they were right, but humans in this tale are said to only see _them_ when they earnestly believe they are real. So this structure on top of the mountain may or may not be seen by many. This building may seem like a regular cottage (a BIG regular cottage) but once you step inside you might get surprised for a huge factory of toys is what you'll find. You may think Christmas elves would be the ones to make your toys, you might want to change that view of little cute happy green elves kissing and building the dolls and trains children receive every year, in reality they are these huge furry creatures called the Yeti's they are the ones who paints, glues, sticks, hammers and assembles the toys. You don't believe me? See for yourself my good friend. Now, we're looking for the most important person in Christmas, now let's find where he is. Inside a room, a big round man in red laughed as he played music and turned the wires of a small toy train enjoying every bit of his time with it. Now this is who we all know as Santa Clause. That's what we call him, or in this case:

"Good morning North" a tiny voice said. **North**. A rat came out of the bookshelf licking his paws and setting aside his small bag which carried cheese. The strong scent of it came whirling out of the bag and it spread around the room catching the jolly man's attention.

"Good morning my French friend"

The rat was named Remy, this rat is not an ordinary house rodent, he has this powerful sense of smell that he can breakdown components of what things are made of, that was one of the main reason why he loves cooking, although small he is an undercover chef from a famous restaurant called Gusteau's. Now, that look on your face, I know that look. How did a rat become a chef? Let's just say he borrowed a little height. A pair of extra arms and legs, and I guess a new look. He's practically a human in fact when he does his work – behind a hat and controlling a human body that is. He shook himself and he stretched his wee arms and legs rolling over to the cook books, "Aha, a nice new stew soup for next week's special and...here...and here"

North watched his friend and saw how happy the little rat was with his job. He envied him for Christmas comes along every once a year but for cooking it's for every hour of the day. He brushed his long white beard and raised a brow, "Sigh, sometimes I wish its Christmas everyday"

"Sometimes I wish I was a human so I can easily cook without hiding under Linguini's hat"

"Cheer up! You're a staff from the most famous restaurant in all of Paris! What more could you want?"

"A bigger body"

North chuckled, "If you're not naughty this year I can get you one"

As soon as North stopped laughing a Yeti barged right in, he was at a loss of words and pulled North up. Remy looked over to North who took in what the Yeti tried to say, North abruptly dashed out of the room and Remy followed grabbing the hairs of the Yeti's back. Once they reached outside to the Globe, a black dust swirled around it. North couldn't comprehend what it was but as soon as the black dust exploded he took some and examined it from his finger tips. He smelled it and soon his eyes winded, "Could it be..."

Remy hopped over North's shoulders, "What is it North?"

"It's – " and North was cut off by a maniacal laughter that echoed throughout North's headquarters. The Yeti's cowered in fear as the black dust formed a shape. A shape that North dreaded never to see again. That figure swirled around the Globe and disappeared. The atmosphere returned to normal. The Yeti's all whispered to each other. Remy could not understand what was going on so he looked up on North raising an ear, "North...what was that?"

Without a word North opened up a hatch and pulled out a lever. He pressed it down and an aurora of light came out of the head quarters. Remy looked around in bewilderment, "N-north, what is happening? I thought you only use this for emergencies" but the man in red said nothing and just watched as the aurora's quickly spread. The aurora reached out around the world.

The aurora is said to be a "Call" and is only used when in danger and the level of danger is that in the means of saving the world. The call was first seen by someone we know who sneaks in at night when we are asleep and tucks in a coin whenever we lose our teeth. The tooth fairy, she doesn't look like the Tooth Fairy we imagine as with a long blue gown and huge butterfly wings and a magic wand but she was more than that. Covered in colourful feathers and soft transparent wings that is what she looks like. Like a beautiful bird. The second who saw the call is the person we know who when we wake up from our sleep we can feel some sand at the edge of our eyes. It was the Sandman. He too looked different, actually people only depict Sandman as a person with a long beard and pajama clothing, but here he was a person made up of well...Golden _Sand._ He doesn't put things in our eyes, but he is the reason why we have good dreams. His sand gives us those dreams of where you can fly or have a pony. The last one who gave notice is the one who gives us something to look forward to when we search the bushes and trees. The Easter Bunny or as they call him Bunnymund. He is not this small white puffy rabbit we all think of dropping eggs everywhere but he is this giant bunny bluish-grey and is taller than the average person. He is very nice and loves to hop underground. So all of those who gave notice came rushing to the North Pole.

A few moments later, as quick as a pesky fly to Remy's shock Bunnymund the Easter Bunny jumped up from the ground. Tooth Fairy glided across inside the headquarters and golden sand enveloped the room revealing Sandman just came in North's headquarters. Remy turned to North who called the Guardians together.

"Whoo. The Big Four all together" Remy smiled as if in star struck.

"What is going on mate? Easter is just around the corner, I've got lots of things to prepare!" Bunny said painting a couple of eggs while walking towards North. Tooth Fairy circled around assigning jobs on baby tooths that followed her about. And Sandy, well, stayed silent and just used symbols to show him asking why they were called. Remy thought of the same thing and listened as North began to speak.

"My fellow Guardians, it is our job to watch over the children of the world and keep them safe. To bring wonder, hopes and dreams. And so, I have called us all here for one reason, and one reason only" North paused, "The children are in danger"

The visitors looked at each other puzzled and back to North to continue on, "An enemy we have kept in bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him" Sandy made a questioning symbol above his head and twirled near North.

"The bogey man was here" with those words uttered, everyone fell silent.

Bunny raised an ear, "You sure of this?"

"I feel it, right here" North said, "in my belly" grabbing his stomach.

"But, Pitch has been gone for over a decade now right?" Tooth said.

"He has returned. He was over there on the Globe circling around"

"Maybe he just needs a little dust cleaning that's all" Bunny chuckled.

"This isn't a game Bunny," North said, "He's threatening the children. So he's threatening us too"

"Hey Bunny, didn't you mention that you saw, _Nightmares_ the past few days?" Remy raised.

"Yeah bunny, does that mean...Pitch really is...?" Tooth said.

Shivers crawled all over the four guardians' spine as they felt a powerful energy surge coming from the south. Bunny shook off the feeling and grinded his buck teeth, "Pitch's energy wave...can you feel it?"

Tooth gasped, "I can sense other entities too"

"You don't think-?"

"He's forming an army" North looked over on his globe and saw lights disappearing from the globe.

"Oh no," Tooth gasped, "The children!"

Sandy began to shoot out symbols, he said in other words: "We should contact the High Council of  
Magics, inform them about war brewing from the South"

The guardians thought of it as a start and North turned to Remy, "Little friend, I've got a task for you to do"

**ooo**

The next morning Remy got up from his bed and sought out North – or in this case which all folks call him as Santa Clause – to get on with his mission of sending out a message to all the heads and the High Council of the Magical World. Remy as a rat known for his swiftness (he was dubbed as Swift Runner in fact), knowledge of places and denoting scents, he was perfect for the job. He shrugged at the idea of North making him run around the world again for his errands. Sometimes he wished North could've just ordered Tooth's fairies or Bunnymund who can literally travel around the world on foot. Remy had it harder, of course Bunnymund could let him go underground but the holes underground wouldn't listen to Remy and open up in another place in which he was not destined to go. So he had his ways by going into narrow places and tunnels. He winced at the memory of Tooth shooting him off by a catapult from the North Pole onto the next country, he told himself never to travel by air.

Making his way out of the narrow walls of the shelves he met up with North who was fondling over his toys that he's going to send out next Christmas, he cleared his wee throat and knocked on the shelf as loud as he can, "Sir, I am ready"

Turning back to face the rat North smiled and pulled out an airplane, turning its gears the plane flew around the room. Remy watched as North spun around laughing and enjoying. Although touching as it may seem for North enjoyed the wonders of discovery and beauty he did not wake up early in the morning to see North doing what he does every single day of his life. Playing with toys.

"Excuse me but North I think we're in the middle of a crisis and you're here playing with snot-nosed children toys, and did I ever mention I have to go around the world and inform every high council about the meeting for Pitch?"

But North continued on with his joy and clapping as he followed where the plane went. Remy with adrenaline rush picked up the nearest Christmas elf beside him and threw it over North's face in return he caught the elf and looked at Remy in utter disbelief, "Why my little friend, I was just testing the plane you're going to ride on when you go on around the world"

"NO. MORE. TRAVELLING BY AIR NORTH" Remy shouted on the tip of his voice, "I thought I told you and tooth – especially tooth – about no way jose am I going to travel by air," he scurried down and jumped over to North's desk, "And besides, I prefer being the stealthy type,"

"Yes yes, going through the narrowest parts of the walls behind houses and tubes I get it"

"So gramps, what are you going to give me today huh?"

Pulling out from his pocket a small parchment North rolled it up and handed it over to Remy, "Take this to them, thread carefully my friend for the Nightmares are out on a scout, Bunnymund spotted them near Watagnut Village the other day. This is our only hope to reach out to the High Council, we cannot communicate using the stones"

Remy continued, "Because Man and Moon gave the seeing stones along with Pitch is that right?"

North nodded.

"Alright," Remy inhaled deeply, "I must be off then"

But just before Remy was about to take a step, one of the Yeti's came inside looking a bit paler than usual. North and Remy had a look on their face, they couldn't comprehend what was happening with the Yeti's expression so they just hurried along outside and was met with Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandman.

Sandy abruptly greeted North and pointed up into the sky. North raised a brow and was completely silent for a moment, "Old friend?"

"Man in Moon," Remy said under his breath.

"What is it old friend?"

In cue a flash of light came rushing down to North's hideout and onto the floor where they stood upon. The light beaming from the moon circled about the floor and showed Pitch's silhouette, the Big Four shook their heads in disbelief. Pitch was indeed back. North's heart thumped as he knew that war is brewing amidst somewhere. Then another silhouette came up showing multiple shadows that made everyone in the room gasp.

Tooth and her fairies whispered, "He _is_ coming up with his army"

"Heh, we can take 'em!" Bunny took his boomerang and twisted it.

"We can but not alone" Remy shook his head in negation. Sandy just frowned.

All of a sudden the light beamed brighter and all of them took a step back. The floor opened and divided as a pedestal rose from the ground.

"Could this be?" Remy's eyes widened his jaw dropping.

"Impossible" Bunny circled the blue crystal pedestal that was being unleashed before their eyes.

"Ooh! I wonder who it is?" Tooth getting all excited.

Sandy showed a four-leafed clover over his head.

"The Leprachaun?" Tooth laughed.

"Please don't be the Ground hog, please don't be the Ground hog" Bunny whispered to himself praying nervously at the side.

"So, our friend Man in Moon decided we need some little help" North laughed.

Slowly the crystal formed and reformed creating a shape, everyone took a step closer getting all fidgety and excited. Who will this Guardians be? Why did Man in Moon choose him? What's going to happen to his role in this war? As soon as the formation stopped, a hooded figure was carved onto the pedestal. A sigh of disbelief came out from Bunny's mouth.

"Jack Frost" North raised a brow in confusion.

"Jack Frost?" Remy said in between chuckles.

"I take it back, I like the Ground hog's better" Bunny said.

Tooth and the fairies swooned and not a single comment came out of their mouth. Bunny in the background kept on babbling why and how was he chosen by Man and Moon. What good could Jack Frost bring?

"He's nothing but trouble I say!" Bunny protested.

"But he will help the children will he?" Tooth snapped out of her daydreams and faced Sandy who just shrugged his shoulders.

North had a wide grin on his face and examined closely on the carved crystal, "Hmmm...Jack Frost" he said and circled around the pedestal, "This is wonderful! A man with the power of Ice!"

"Sorry to interrupt but North, didn't he mess up your Christmas gifts back then? What if this Jack Frost would be so stubborn and not listen to what we'll say?" Remy said, "He's not a guardian"

"Yeah, I second Remy" Bunny said.

North grabbed them both and smiled, "My rodent friends, don't you see? Man in Moon chose him as a Guardian. With his strength he can defend the children of the world! And we need his _strength _in order to face Pitch!"

"Did he just call us rodents?" "Look North, I don't think having Jack Frost is a good idea," Remy sighed, "But if you're okay with it...I'm okay with it"

As they quarrelled over, Man in Moon suddenly shifted his beam and flashed on the floor another form. Tooth called them over and watched as images flashed throughout. Remy raised a brow, "What is this?"

**ooo**

_An image of Jack Frost hovering over the skies and into the moonlight_

_A young girl with long blonde looking over the window sill watching the starry skies_

_She smiled as she saw a glimpse of white hair running through among the stars_

_Another image flashed, a young wild red headed young girl running in the woods_

_She took an arrow from a bark and abruptly turned her attention to the side_

_A blurry man seen with her naked eye dancing along the woods of ice_

_She crept closer and vanished the man of white among her eyes_

_The third one was of what they saw as present time,_

_A boy of a blacksmith's shop forging swords, axes and bows_

_Jack Frost comes along throwing snowballs at him and gentle blows_

_The young man looked around and saw nothing and continued with his work_

**ooo**

Everyone in the room was silent. Puzzled in fact. They could not comprehend what Man in Moon's message was.

Bunnymund scratched his ears, "So does Man in Moon agree with me on the last part about Jack Frost being a troublemaker?" he sniffed, "Well he _did_ annoy that young boy in the smithy"

"Maybe it showed that Jack was...fast and stealthy?" Tooth cocked her head to the side.

"No, no, no" North said happily, "Don't you guys see? They're Guardians!"

Everyone stepped back, eyes widened and bewildered. Sure enough they all thought North has gone insane.

Remy raised his voice, "Humans? For Guardians? Non-magic folk? North you've gone completely ballistic!"

"Look North I agree completely with Remy ever since he said something about Jack Frost, Remy's right. Humans can't be Guardians! They're...**HUMANS**. And you know well the Humans can't know about our existence! Well...er...they _must believe in us_ but they must not _SEE_ us. Am I making sense?" Bunny hopped over to North, "What could they do if we're already protecting _non-magic folk _because they are defenceless and how can they protect themselves when they are non-magic!"

Sandy puffed his cheeks feeling the awkwardness of the room. Tooth carried off Remy in her hands and let the tension ease by whistling a soft tune. Bunny backed down and looked up at North who sighed, "I believe in Man in Moon. Maybe there is something special with these children"

North walked over to the side, "A single grain of rice can tip the scale, one man is standing between victory and defeat" he gestured over to Remy, "Little friend, do what you must. I must discuss with the Guardians on what must be done" Remy without any say nodded and rushed off, "I'll be back by Friday with news and responses from the High Council" and with that he vanished behind the cracks of the walls.

"Everyone, tomorrow I'm going to find these kids" North said and was cut off by Bunny.

"And what? Tell them you're Santa Clause and you have two mighty swords and tattoos and you're not 'ol Mr. Goodall?" Bunny said, "Count me in" he smirked and happily North nodded.

"Tomorrow my fellow Guardians, we will find them and tell them their destiny, fate and role in this world!" North laughed. Willingly the other guardians nodded and paced around.

Tooth hovered beside North who was staring up into the skies, "Do you think these humans will help us? And that Jack would say yes to all this?"

North shrugged, "All we can do now is hope and trust and most of all...prepare"

**ooo**

* * *

**AUTHOR: **Hey guys! So how was it? Kind of crappy huh? :D Oh if the others are wondering, Remy is the rat from Ratatouille ) I just added him here for uniqueness of the story :D

You want more? Please review THANKS~


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR: Chapter Two~! Introduction people once again. I liked my first review XD They loved Remy so much **** I know, I bet you'll love him too in the next chapters ;D**

* * *

**ooo**

At the break of dawn, the sound of loud trots of heavy hooves and chimes went about, Bunnymund stood watch as North hopped inside the huge red sleigh, "Meet you at the other end of the world, eh mate?" Bunny smirked crossing both of his arms across his chest. North nodded and with a smile he took the handles and flew off. Bunnymund tapped the ground and abruptly jumped into a hole and disappeared. Sandman and Tooth were left to guard the headquarters in case Pitch Black comes back or news from their little French friend who is now going around the world.

"This should be interesting," Tooth said and Sandy quietly chuckled to himself and brushed off his sleeve.

**ooo**

**Chapter Two – Hiccup**

"_This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word? Sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes... We have..."_

The sound of an eerie roar resounded around the wooden house. Aggressive voices outside echoed throughout the room, all chanting the same thing over and over, _Fire! Scoundrels! Give me a weapon!_

_**Dragons.**_

Hearing that word, his hand accidentally wiped off the ink case and it splattered over the parchment. He clicked his tongue and crumpled the paper throwing it over his shoulders hitting a round little man who came into the door, "Aye lad, what are 'ye doing? Get back to work! We need seven axes sharpened and five swords forged! Chop chop!"

THUMP. The house shook wildly caused by a giant beast that quickly flew across it. The two maintained their balance for they were used to being tossed around by the strong winds brought by the wings of a dragon.

"Hurry lad!"

This young boy stared at the splattered ink and shook his head, '_I'll just continue my writing later_' he thought to himself. He hurried to his usual spot in the blacksmith business and took his forging hammer, threw in some coal into the fire pit and began to heat the scrap metal. Taking an ore he pounded the metal and ore together. He took a few minutes and handed it over to the man. A buff woman came along and grabbed the sword and thanked the man. Weapon after weapon the young boy forged it without any delay.

"Gobber here's the last one!" he carried it over and threw it to the man named Gobber.

The huge man outside the counter glared at the boy, "What took you so long aye lad?" he scoffed and ran off. Just before the man came close to the pole, the scene became a fire mouth of doom of a Dragon breathing fire onto the house. The man abruptly closed the wooden windows, he panted heavily and brushed the sweat off from his brows, "Nothin' but big 'ol numpties Dragons they are" the man in yellow grabbed the nearest towel and wiped himself clean from sweat, "You know lad, tis good that yer not battling 'em, with that skinny body of yours there no wa- ...lad?"

_My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that._

"I should put that on my notebook!" Hiccup smiled to himself as he ran through the chaos around him watching every Viking throwing weapons and fighting over Dragons. He watched as one dragon hovered above him, he let out an awe rushing towards a pile of pitch forks and a rope, "If I'll be able to catch at least one dragon...I'll show 'em" he balled up his fists and ran towards a pillar.

"Hiccup?!" a Viking raised a brow, "You shouldn't be out here!"

"Well my gut tells me this is going to be _an interesting_ _day_!"

Now, Hiccup here if you hear his name you would think he'd be a thin dorky scrawny loser. Well, you're correct. In Berk, Vikings lived there and are said to be ferocious, aggressive and large. Pride and Honor there resided in your skills as a warrior. Unfortunately for Hiccup, he had no muscles to be strong enough to handle an axe or a mace nor does he have the low voice nor his face have the features of a bold and scary Viking. In short he was not much of a Viking on Berk. Hiccup was far different, he loves to read, draw, write and his most preferred skill is his examining, deducing and craftsman skills. As you've read, Hiccup works for the blacksmith since he can't handle a sword he works to forge a sword instead, there is where he grew up by making and inventing. He has a book full of sketches on his inventions but his fellow Vikings would just scoff at him. And now, as you see, he wants to prove a point that even as thin and small as him, he can be a warrior.

Before he could reach the pillar he caught a glimpse of a girl. A girl well-known for her strength and aggressiveness, a shot of fireball blasted behind her giving off an effect of wind and adding up to her should I say, "pure awesomeness". Hiccup felt his heart skipping a beat, his eyes went googly as he felt the world slow down in time, '_Astrid_' he heard himself croak and shook his head in embarrassment, '_No, I must catch a Dragon first. And then she'll notice me. Dad will praise me...I'm going to prove them I'm a Viking"_

Taking pots and pans with him he climbed up on a roof and started banging the spoons and pans together daring to get any Dragon's attention. But with no luck Hiccup frowned, all his efforts wasted. The sky fell silent and he clicked his tongue, "The universe hates me" and as if in cue, a Dragon silently floated behind him and gave the loudest roar he could ever imagine. Getting caught off guard he flinched and tumbled down from the roof and falling safely onto the stack of hay. He yelled in fear and started running for he lost his weapons. He abrputly jumped onto one roof onto the other fearing for his life, he sought help from other Vikings.

"Stoick!" Gobber called over running fast as he could. Now this oversized man with a strong face, long red beard and muscles as big as a pig turned around his eyes brows narrowed. He caught a glimpse of Gobber and groaned.

"Don't tell me..." and yes, Stoick's guess was right. A silhouette of a thing young man running from an overgrown lizard was the first thing he saw, "Give me my axe"

Not looking back Hiccup hid behind a pillar avoiding the treacherous flames the Dragon breathed out from its monstrous mouth. He was in the verge of fainting for he couldn't stand much longer. _He was an Inventor_, he thought to himself so he had to come up with something that would save his butt from getting fried. Looking desperately around he found the pitchfork and rope he took earlier and swiftly made his way to it. As he was reaching for the rope the Dragon landed in front of him. Will this be the end of Hiccup? He covered his face with his arms awaiting for the Dragon to eat him up when suddenly Stoick came to the rescue and battled with the Dragon with all his brute force. Hiccup saw this opportunity and carried on with his plan. He came to set up when he heard a faint cry.

"Night fury?" he heard Gobber shout. He's heard of stories of Night Fury's before on how it comes at the speed of light and causes destruction and nobody has ever seen it after. This silent killer has to be the trophy he has to present to his clan. He ignored the red dragon and aimed for the Night Fury in the sky.

_Breathes...look to the right...inhale...look to the left...exhale...thump...thump...ba-dump..._

_SCREEEEEEEEEECHHHHHHHH_

_PHWOOOO. _Hiccup released the target, he crossed his fingers and waited. The sound of a "clang" of a metal and a screech of defeat of a dragon echoed throughout the vast dark skies. Hiccup rejoiced and fist pumped in the air. He looked around and laughed, "Did anyone see that? Huh?"

"See what exactly" a deep voice came from behind Hiccup. The smile on his face subsided, his face turned pale. He gulped and turned to face the big Viking behind him.

"Oh...hi...dad" _This is Stoick the Vast. My father. Leader of the Vikings here on Berk._

Stoick glared at Hiccup, "Didn't I tell you to stay with Gobber? Look at the mess you've done!" he pointed around, people began to gather around the two watching Hiccup with a look of disappointment, "Haven't you caused enough trouble for anyone?"

"Dad, I caught a Night Fury..." he bit his lip and whispered quietly.

"I don't understand what's wrong with you Hiccup," Stoick buried his face on his right hand, "For once in my life, don't embarrass me"

Gobber placed a hand over Stoick's shoulders, "I'll take care of this" he went to Hiccup's side and slapped the back of his head, "Come on, let's go"

Hiccup in disbelief looked away hiding his face from everyone who had daggers for eyes staring at him as he passed by.

"What a sorry lad he is"

"Son of Stoick huh? Such a waste..."

"Not one of us, never"

"He's such a loser" Snotlout teased, "Boo hoo. Daddy made me cry! HA-HA!"

"Such a disappointment" Ruffnut said, "I don't want to be in his shoes right now" Tuffnut added.

Astrid and Fishlegs just watched him pass by without any comment. From afar, North stood watch invisible to the eyes of other Vikings. He had been watching all the time ever since Hiccup came out. He followed his gaze upon Hiccup. At first he was puzzled, "This is the guardian Man in Moon wants?" he narrowed his eyes, "But he's...tiny and...skinny...and...tiny" but as an understanding man, he sighed "Poor little guy," he said behind one of the pillars, "He's been trying his best the whole time" he followed where Gobber and Hiccup went waiting for the perfect opportunity where he can find a quiet place to talk with him. He carefully watched as Gobber reached Hiccup's house. A sad Hiccup came to face Gobber and stared at him.

"I really did hit one" Hiccup was persistent, nobody ever listened to him and he hated that. Sometimes he wonders why even his own father wouldn't believe him "He never listens!"

Gobber rolled his eyes, "Well, it runs in the family"

Hiccup then added, "And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich" he began to groan and imitate a strong buff man, "Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish-bone!"

Gobber on the other hand began to feel pity for the little Viking, "Now, you're thinkin' about this all wrong. It's not so much what you "look" like, it's what's "inside" that he can't stand"

Hiccup had this look of disbelief, "Thank you for summing that up" he said sarcastically.

"Look the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not!"

"I just wanna be one of you guys..." and with that Hiccup closed the door. Gobber, speechless frowned, he knew he has said something wrong. He understands that this boy was never given a chance to redeem himself just because of his lack of "Vikingness" if I may. He paced around outside Hiccup's house for a while and thought of an idea and ran off as mad as a cow.

North saw this as an opportunity and jumped down from one of the wooden pillars. He sneaked in inside the house and found Hiccup packing up. North knew what he was going to do, he was going to go and get to that Dragon he shot down earlier, but that would have to wait. He needed to give this boy some notice on what lies ahead in his future. He watched as the young boy sat down on his study table and began to write down memos on what he might do on killing dragons. North was really impressed on how this boy wrote out tactics and the sketches around his room were spectacular, it was more advanced than his sleigh and snow globes, for this normal human to come up with these ideas and then something hits North. He now knows why Man in Moon chose this boy. He heard Hiccup murmur something about leaving tomorrow morning to check up on the Night Fury he "caught". North smiled at this, this boy was getting very interesting, how Man in Moon picked such a delight so North practiced in his thoughts and couldn't take it any longer, he jumped out and greeted Hiccup.

"Hello there young Viking!"

Caught off guard again, Hiccup flinched in shock and stared at North for a long time, "Who are you? A traveller? Did my father send you to scoff at me? Well I'm ready bring it on"

North laughed. And laughed. And laughed..."No" he then began with, "I am here to tell you something very secret AND very special,"

Hiccup raised a brow, "Don't tell me you're going to sell me another sheep because I am not buying any"

"Well, I can't tell it to you here now can I?"

Hiccup tilted his head in confusion and fear struck his heart, he grabbed a hold of a stick and pointed at North. Of course North laughed at this and shoved it aside, "Do not be afraid friend, we'll just take a short trip!"

Hiccup then thought to himself, '_my gut was right, this IS going to be an INTERESTING DAY'_

And with that, North grabbed Hiccup who flinched and tried jerking out of North's grasps and threw his snow globe and in, teleported away.

**ooo**

Gobber entered the great hall where Stoick and the other Vikings were in a community meeting and talked over the latest attack of the Dragons. Gobber stood silently beside Stoick and waited for him to finish his speech regarding another dragon took half of their sheeps and their food is running out. Of course Stoick did it quickly for it's a daily routine already for all the people from Berk to discuss about Dragon attacks, so he turned to Gobber who was eagerly waiting.

"Aren't you too hard on the boy?" Gobber said, Stoick raised a brow, where was he getting at?

"You know sometimes I think Hiccup is not cut out for this Viking stuff...he's like.."

And in unison they said, "A walking toothpick with brown tossled hair"

"I get it," Gobber said, "Why not give him a chance? Give him a little nudge?" he patted Stoick's back, "He's back home pondering over his mistakes, why not have a father-son talk hmm? You may never know, maybe a fire may spark in him once you give him some inspiration"

Stoick let out a heavy sigh and nodded, "I hope that he'll change but, he doesn't look like the type who would one day boom! He becomes a dragonslayer without training"

"You're his father," Gobber said, "He needs you Stoick. If you won't be there to guide him, there won't _be_ any dragonslayer for a son" Wanting to ignore the subject Stoick gestured his hand and Gobber nodded and walked away.

* * *

**AUTHOR: So did you enjoy it? :D More chapters coming up~**


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR: Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot 3 **** but please bear with me people :D**

* * *

**ooo**

Back at the headquarters, Sandy and Tooth got the message from North that he has found one of the new guardians Man in Moon talked about and was in relief.

"Where's bunny?" Tooth asked.

"He's off to fetch someone very dear to his heart" North replied through the snow globe.

"Jack Frost?" Sandy said in symbols and North nodded. Getting all hyped and pumped up, Tooth called her fairies.

"North, I will find the second one" she smiled, "Now...where did you say she was?"

North winked, "Scottland"

**ooo**

**Chapter 3 – Merida**

_Some say, our destiny is tied to the land. As much a part of us as we are of it. Others say, fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny is intertwined with many others._

"Are we done now mum?" a red haired girl groaned. But nobody seemed to have heard her so she doodled over her papers, her voice sounded bored as she recited the piece she made, "Some say...our DES-tiny is TIED tooooo the laaaannnndddd..."

"Merida, a princess must not play with diction!" the beautiful woman in long green silk gown flaunted about with her crown.

_That's my mother Elinor. She's the Queen_, _now you see, I'm the Princess I've got duties, responsibilities, expectations, my whole life is planned out! And all of it is because of well...__**her**__. I can't do anything wild for a change for a Princess should be-_

Patient. Cautious. Rises early. Does not chortle. Does not stuff her gob. Clean.

Merida huffed and buried her face underneath the pile of papers that was displayed in front of her. She swore cobwebs were starting to form since she never opened even a single book to study. She had another method in studying. She smiled at the thought of her Father; the King would pull out a sword once the Queen leaves the two for a "study session" and Merida likewise would unsheathe her sword and tackle her father. It was way more interesting than her mother strutting about teaching her things that she's already known since she became a Princess in training.

"Turn to page 394" Queen Elinor said as she slammed her hands in front of Merida's desk, "Honestly Merida haven't you been paying attention at all?"

Merida would usually roll her eyes at times like these, she hated her mother nagging all the time, she never understood her not one little bit, but instead she followed her mother's orders and picked up a dusty book and turning it to the page her mother wanted her to read. As she was drowning in her mother's voice while teaching, she came to look out the window. Merida was the kind of girl who loved discovering new things and adventure. Everyday she would look outside the window and imagine herself riding on her horse Angus firing arrows as she went about, her hair flowing in the wind and the scent of fresh air enveloping her nose instead of staying stuck inside one room listening to a woman that has been teaching her the same lesson again and again. Her eyes twitched at the sight she found interesting. Colourful feathers passed by in a blink of an eye. At first she wondered what it was but ignored it for she thought it was her hallucination from getting sleepy from Queen Elinor's lesson.

At last their session was done and Merida dragged her feet out of the room and stumbled upon her bow and arrow. She abruptly took it up her face beaming with brightness again and ran off to the stables and rode Angus into the woods she disappeared. Tooth who was nearby saw this and quickly flew to follow her. Accompanied by her little fairies, they watched as Merida effortlessly hit the targets while riding her horse. Tooth and her fairies were shocked by the sight of this, "Wow, now I know why Man in Moon chose her. She couldn't miss even one arrow!" awe-strucked, Tooth watched her and was greatly impressed by Merida's skills in archery. The laughter and joy Merida gave off showed Tooth how much Merida enjoyed every single moment of this adventure. Now Tooth wanted to talk to Merida privately as she went back to the Castle of the DunBrochs where her family was having dinner time at the table. The usual, Fergus the Bear King was story-telling again. A story that everyone in the whole kingdom have heard for over a million'th time and the only thing you'd hear coming out from Fergus' mouth was how he lost his leg from the demon bear Mor'du. Tooth listened carefully to this and was enjoying the triplets' expressions.

"Whoosh! Down the monster's throat it went and CHOMP! Dad's leg was clean off!" Merida jumped out of nowhere getting the triplets' attention.

"Aw, that was my favourite part!" Fergus said disdainfully.

"Mor'du has never been seen since! And he's roaming the wild waiting for his revenge!" Merida clawed over her father and imitated Mor'du. As Merida was about to sit down, Queen Elinor noticed her bow, "Merida, no weapons on the table"

"Mom..." Merida said in annoyance. Tooth chuckled at this, _'Seems like the Queen and the Princess are not getting along' _

As the family DunBroch was eating, Maudie their most trusted and faithful servant came in with three envelopes and handed it over to Queen Elinor. She took the envelopes and to her surprise her face beamed and she looked over the table to her husband, "The clans have accepted!"

Merida raised a questioning brow, "Accepted what mother?"

Fergus the Bear King cleared his throat and told the three young boys to be excused and go out and play for a while for he dared not to make the Queen angry and for this discussion might be hard to tell to the next in line queen. So the triplets Hamish, Hubert and Harris went off in the speed of light. Queen Elinor turned to Fergus, "Merida your father has something to discuss with you" and with that Fergus spat the water he was drinking and held his throat staring at his queen making a why-me face. "What did I do now?" Merida asked nervously as she was curious on his father's reaction. Fergus was at a loss. He knows his daughter very well and knows that she's not going to like whatever he is going to say right now. He hated dealing with things like this, especially when Elinor makes him do it. He is the Bear _King_ for pete's sake! But he'd rather follow his wife or else he'd face a nagging _bear _up close. Better safe than sorry!

"M-merida," Fergus stared, "Sh-she...w-well...I...and you-"

"Merida, it's for your betrothal!" Elinor cuts him off.

"My what!?" Merida stood up shocked and angry at the same time.

"Honestly Merida, I don't know why you're acting like this!"

"Suitors, MARRIAGE?"

"We've been preparing you for your whole life for this!"

"It's what you've been preparing me for!" Merida jerked out of the table and carried her bow, "I won't get through with it! You can't make me!" and with that she stormed out leaving a speechless Fergus and tempered Elinor. Tooth frowned at the sight and sighed as the Queen began to mumble to herself hoe irresponsible Merida was. Tooth didn't think so. She followed Merida who made her way to the stables and rode Angus deep into the woods.

**ooo**

Teleporting in, North and Hiccup went out of the portal. Hiccup tumbled down a hill and hits his head on a giant log, "Oops, I forgot to tell you about the landing" North pulled Hiccup up onto his foot.

"Yeah thanks," Hiccup glared and brushed off the leaves on his shoulders. He looked around perplexed, "Where are we?" he examined the place. They were in the middle of the woods and there on top of a hill he found giant rock formations that he never knew existed, "Wow, you never get to see one of those in Berk" same to North he was a bit surprised he didn't even know if they were in the right place, all he knew was he needed to find the other new guardian and went off to meet-up with Bunny.

"We'll be able to meet Tooth out here along with the next one" North said.

"Next one?"

As they roamed around, the sound of hooves resounded, North pulled Hiccup behind a log and hid may it be friend or foe. The hooves stopped and a loud _THUD! _Came.

"Angus!" a girl's voice said which alerted Hiccup and North.

**ooo**

"That's gotta hurt. Oof!" Tooth and her fairies grimaced at Merida's harsh landing on the grass. Merida was overthrown not knowing why by Angus, '_Numptie horse'_ she thought to herself but as she saw how Angus reacted, fidgety and ballistic she was surprised to see three huge rock formations around her. She spun around and slowly stood up. Her eyes widened, "What...where?"

Far behind the logs, Hiccup watched Merida closely with fascination, "Wow...who's she?" he held his notebook and began to take note of what was happening, _'Here I was, kidnapped by a fat jolly man in red and now I'm in the middle of nowhere hiding from a beautiful girl who herself seems to be at a loss too, should we go talk to her? Is she a friend?' _North tapped Hiccup, "She's the one"

Hiccup winced at North, "What are you talking about? I'm not buying all this love at first sight and **she's the one** stuff. Pfffttt"

"I meant, she's the one we're looking for" North had a goofy grin as he gave Hiccup a teasing look.

"I knew that" Hiccup clicked his tongue and looked away embarrassed.

**ooo**

"Angus, where are we?" she looked at Angus but the horse just whined. As Merida looked around she was surprised to see on what she remembered from her childhood, one that leads you to your fate, a will-o-the-wisp, _'what's one doing out here?'_ she thought to herself. She glanced at Angus who shook his head in negation, Merida rolled her eyes, 'Scared 'ol horse" so curiosity strikes on her and begins to approach the blue light. And the blue light began to lead her onto the log where North and Hiccup were hiding behind. Hiccup and North hesitated.

"Here she comes!" as Merida was coming closer and closer, Hiccup ducked. He looked over to North who was trying hard to duck himself. Because of his large body, he knew he was going to be spotted by Merida. All of a sudden, a blue flame-like light, the will-o-the-wisp appeared on top of Hiccup's head. North pointed at Hiccup's head who abruptly shooed and tossled his hair for the blue flame to go away.

"Get it off of me! What is this?" Hiccup panicked.

North grabbed Hiccup, "Hold still! It's a will-o-the-wisp!" North tried to blow the blue flame away. As they were doing so, they heard a small creek of wood and felt a presence among them, North and Hiccup slowly turned their heads to Merida who was pointing a bow and arrow at Hiccup. Her face all pale and out of breath, her eyes on fire and her blowing from the wind, her brows all tensed and hands gripped tight. Hiccup began to sweat, cowering from fear as Merida came closer to Hiccup, "Whoa, whoa there missy! Please get that away before you poke someone's eyes out. Literally" North said and Merida abruptly pointed her arrow at North.

"I don't know why the wisps led me here, I don't know what I'm going to do with you two and I don't know how being with strangers will change my fate," she said, "Now, tell me...who are you and what are your purposes 'ere?"

Hiccup gulped and Tooth rushed and took Merida's bow aside, "Hey! Lower your weapon down princess!"

"You're a princess?" Hiccup stuttered, "And for a second with your behaviour I thought you were a barbarian!" Merida picked up a rock and began to charge at Hiccup who ducked, North covered Hiccup's mouth and protected him, "What the toothpick meant was, he never knew a princess could have such a skill to even be a fierce warrior!"

'_If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all' _North whispered to Hiccup glaring at him. Letting go of Hiccup, Merida narrowed her brows at the three of them and most of all she examined Tooth. Never in her life has she seen someone floating or else, covered in feathers with a bunch of mini little birds beside her too. She faced North and Hiccup and back at Tooth, "I must be dreaming...am I?" she began to chuckle, "Because, something like her, couldn't possibly be real...right?" she had a nervous smile on, "Tell me I'm just having delusions of non-existent things! No?..." and with that Merida slowly turned her head and fell on the floor.

Tooth and Hiccup rushed to her, "She fainted!"

North pulled Merida up and took his snow globe, "Then we better rehearse what we're going to tell her when she wakes up. In the headquarters later"

"You haven't even told _me_ what's going on!" Hiccup grabbed North's arm.

"You'll see. Now, off to the third one, we still have a long journey ahead! Buckle up" North threw the snow globe, "Little horsie, you better go back to your stables off with you" and Angus was escorted away by baby tooths.

"This is just great" Hiccup shrugged and into the portal the four jumped and disappeared from the sight.

**ooo**

* * *

**Author: So guys, how'd you like it? :3 thank you for having time to read this and sorry if I haven't updated XD School is such a cockblock. More chapters uploading soon! ^^**


End file.
